


Vanilla Star

by Steangine



Series: Star(bucks) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine works at a coffee shop. Kuroko loses a bet and has to confess to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Star

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first thing that popped into my mind. I like it.

Two on three female clients entered the coffee shop looking for Kise. Two on three male clients entered the coffee shop looking for Momoi.  
Aomine was the leftover, the one who received clients too young to understand what a crush was or too married to ogle at a handsome boy or to imagine a cleavage under the uniform.

It was irritating when squeaking but cute female students queued in front of Kise’s cash register and winked so often that Aomine was afraid their eye would have popped off from their eyeglass. And Kise kept pretending not to notice the boobs bouncing in front of him or the adoring sighs whenever he turned his back to prepare a drink.

Christmas atmosphere wasn’t helping him feeling better. From the beginning of their turn, Kise had received over ten presents from different girls and Aomine had lost his count at the twelfth, gave by a young timid boy who looked like he was ready to dig his own grave from the embarrassment; Momoi was kind enough to elbow Kise right into the ribs to get rid of his puzzled face. 

“Dai-chan, if you keep like that your eyebrows will become a single line.”

She touched his wrinkled forehead before smiling to her next client.

Aomine shook his head and kept back a growl inside his throat, making a strange noise that should have sounded like a polite greeting, however the old woman who was trying to restrain her trembling Chihuahua tilted her head trying to figure out what he had just said. She gave up instead and ordered a small earl grey tea.

“But not too hot, thank you.”

Every day was the same routine. If at the beginning of his part time Aomine managed to ignore the fact that _dumb Kise_ enchanted every girl with his dumb face, when he started to be whispered as _the grumpy one_ or _the dark one_ , and the rumor arrived at his ears, all his patience flooded away with the liters of coffee, tea, milk and stuff he prepared daily at work.

“Excuse me.”

Another voice spoke and Aomine looked in front of him wearing his better face to welcome a client – but according to Momoi, it had slowly became more scary than reassuring. “Hell–“ However there was no one waiting for his attention. All the clients in the shop at that moment, a bunch of high schoolers squeaking at Kise. “–oh? Hey…”

“Excuse me!” The voice spoke again. “I’m here.”

“Here whe–WOAH!!!”

A client had suddenly popped out from nowhere right in front of him: he was a fluffy ball of huge coat, long -pink?!- scarf and a black hat topped by two dog-ears. The eyes, clear blue, stood out from all that cozy-looking wrap. Aomine noticed he had clung on the register only when he slowly released the grip without interrupting the eye contact with that sinister but unusually cute client. How couldn’t he have seen that ridiculous hat in the crowd?

“Hello.” The ball of clothes said while trying to free his face from layers of the long scarf and he became cuter; despite the cover, his cheeks were red from the cold wind. “A vanilla latte, please.”

“…vanilla latte, okay.” Aomine was still feeling unease and tried to build a quick talk. “You like this stuff?”

“Yes. I always come here to buy it.”

“Oh…” Aomine took the money, they were counted. “Never noticed you.”

“People hardly notice me. And I’ve never queued to your register.”

“I see.”

Maybe he was after Satsuki. Or Kise. Here it came another clumsy guy who was after the cool model... magnificent. But probably, Aomine reminded to himself, he had read too many manga at Satsuki’s house; and the boy from before didn’t really help his imagination to take a break.

“I mean.” The client talked again out of the blue as Aomine was pouring the milk in the glass. “I think you are handsome. I always try to queue here but I’m a bit… a lot shy. For this kind of things. But I lost a bet with a friend and I had to take the order from you and telling you I think you are handsome. Handsome in the way I think I’d have a date with you just to see if we are compatible enough at least to be friends. It would be nice but I see you’ve already prepared my vanilla latte so please hand it to me so I can go kill Kagami-kun thanks.”

His voice was a crescendo of words stumbling faster and faster one into the other and despite his face appeared calm, the reddish on his cheeks spread all over until the ears. Aomine ended up writing on the cup and put it into the ring of cardboard, everything without taking off his incredulous eyes from him.

“…who is _Kagami_ _-kun_?”

The best thing Aomine’s broke brain could do in that moment was keep talking almost casually. Never-minding his robot-alike way of computing words.

“The one I’ll kill right now.”

“Okay. Seems legit. Have a nice day.”

“Thank you. You too.”

After a tiny bow, the boy disappeared in a crowd of a group of noisy teenagers finding shelter in the warmth of the shop. Aomine didn’t detected him sitting at the table in the opposite corner and giving a murderous glare at his tall friend. Those who took place next to them only noticed the huge boy with red hair.

“Kagami-kun, you’ll pay for this. You took advantage of my sense of honor.”

“This was a favor. You just needed an occasion. You had had plenty until now.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“What did he wrote on the cup?”

Kagami was curious, even more than Kuroko. Since his lack of presence created a bit of problems and the workers had difficulties to keep an eye on him during busy days, the first times Kuroko queued to order his cup ended up being signed simply with the name of the drink. They still remembered Aomine was the first one to write “ _I don’t know who ordered this. Please enjoy_ ”.

Kuroko took off the circle and froze.

“…an insult?” Kagami felt a bit guilty as he was the one who, under Alex’s advice, managed to force Kuroko to confess. “Oi, Kuroko?” He grabbed the cup and read the numbers scribbled on it.

“A phone number.” Kagami smiled. “A phone number.”

“A phone number…” Kuroko repeated with his eyes lost nowhere. “…what should I do?” He looked lost as he fixed Kagami directly into his eyes. “Kagami-kun, what should I do now?”

“Message him. Seriously Kuroko, why are your grade marks better than mine?!”

“But he’s just met me and I–“

“And you stalked him for the last two months without queuing at his register because you were afraid.”

“Thank you for remembering me.”

“Just do it. You have nothing to lose.”

“My face.”

“Kuroko, nobody notices you. You’ll be fine.”

Kagami had the great gift of telling obvious things without putting any malice inside his naïve words. So Kuroko never managed to find the will to punch him right in the stomach.

“But–“

“If you’re not doing it, I’ll do it.”

“You won’t.”

Kagami stole the cup from his hands and Kuroko hurried to get it back, protecting it against its chest from his clutches.

“Alright alright I got it! I’ll do it!”

 

***

 

Aomine turned back to give a chai tea to the salary man and his sight dropped on a solitary cup abandoned next to his register. He wondered how he couldn’t have noticed when and who left that and it took him another check to realize it was the vanilla latte of the fluffy-cloth-ball client who casually confessed to him while dying in embarrass. After overthinking about that bizarre event, Aomine concluded that the boy was quite cute and that he had been quite pleased of being the one chased for once. However, with the cup back, he imagined that it had been only a well-planned joke and, overhearing Kise laughing with another beautiful client, threw it on the counter.

Momoi saw it rolling towards her and read the number.

“Dai-chan, who’s this number?”

“It’s mine, are you idiot?”

“Hey, what’s with that attitude?! I know your number is this one!” She pointed at his scribble. “I meant…” She turned the cup. “This on–wah!”

She was scared of how fast Aomine took back the cup and eagerly read the numbers written by an anonymous hand. Right below the phone number, in a littler calligraphy, there were neat characters forming a sentence.

It began with “ _If”_ but that first word had been cancelled with a line.

“ _When I’ll message you, this is my number._ ”

In that moment Aomine’s mobile phone vibrated on his pocket, but a new client arrived and he had to suppress the desire to check. His heartbeat didn’t have any intention to calm down and the last half hour of his turn to him seemed endless.

Then he was finally free and as soon as he got into the restroom, he took his mobile. The red flashing light was making him anxious and he didn’t know why he was hesitating at pressing the button to show the message he had received. What if it was a message from his phone company? He would have been quite pissed off. Or a message from his mother? Father? Wakamatsu senpai remembering him to do something he had surely forgotten?

“Aominecchi, why are you staring at your mobile?”

Kise , while changing his t-shirt, pointed at him.

“Nothing…”

Aomine opened the message, holding his breath.

“ _Hi. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to text you._ ”

Few words that managed to embarrass him. Was he really intentioned to act like a teenager during his first crush for someone he met only once and talked with for a handful of minutes?

“ _Heya_ _. I’m Aomine Daiki. Nice to text you too!_”

Yes. He totally was.

**Author's Note:**

> These two needs more love, fluff and being cutie dorks together. Thanks Kagami-kun for being Kagami-kun.


End file.
